Atmosphere
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: What happened to Dave after Kurt and Blaine left Scandal's? This is one way it may have gone down. Rated M for obvious reasons. Practically AU. Future chapters will turn into Karommel.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dave still wasn't sure what exactly had happened. When had the world spiraled so far out of control? His fingers were splayed out on the bed, chains keeping his arms taut. The man behind him grunted. Dave struggled to get free to no avail. This was far worse than anything he could have possibly expected.

"God, your so good. Nice and tight..." The man crooned in a sickly-sweet voice. The teen only struggled harder at this. His arms and legs were bound, and fighting only made them hurt worse. "You didn't think that this would happen? All the bear cubs who wander where they don't belong get this."

"...why?" He was disturbed at the way his own voice cracked with fear. Suddenly, his head lifted. Bear cub was familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Dave was sure he'd heard it before...but he couldn't figure out where he could have heard...Scandals! Someone at the bar had called him a bear cub. Who...?

The more he tried to focus on the memories, the fuzzier they got. The last thing he could clearly remember is wondering why his beer had tasted funny. After that, everything had gone black. Had he been drugged? Everything was starting to hurt as he tried his damnedest to focus on one single thought.

"As a punishment for breaking rules."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt had left, Dave watched him go. Tugging a drunk Eyebrows with him. Honestly he couldn't fathom how Blaine had gotten so hammered on so little. Even Kurt had managed to hold what little he drank better than that.

"Note to self...never take Bland drinking. Ever..." Dave mumbled into his bottle. Not that there were chances of him ever being friends with Blaine. He hadn't noticed the man sitting beside him, watching as he spoke to himself. The man, tall with sandy colored hair, watched Dave's internal conflict resolve itself in his speech.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself here." Dave nearly catapulted out of the seat. He turned to look at the person speaking. A vague sense of familiarity washed over the jock, like he had seen the man before. He just couldn't place where. He let it roll off his back. Dave was always noting familiar faces in crowds of people he'd never met before. "Have we met? You look really familiar."

"Cheesiest pick up line ever, and no. Besides, you aren't my type." He picked up the beer again, finishing the bottle. "Can I get another?"

Dave then did the worst thing one can do in a crowded bar. He looked away from his drink. He didn't see the man's hand come up, nor did he see when something small and round was dropped into the bottle. The brunette turned and took a swig, noticing the strange taste. Thinking nothing of it, he downed the rest.

It took hardly any time before the effects set in. Soon enough he was babbling near incoherently about his lack of a love life to a perfect stranger. The man, who still hadn't divulged his name, just listened intently to Dave's rant. Every now and then he would 'mhm' or nod his head in agreement. The jock went on about how he'd bullied Kurt, and then kissed him and threatened to kill him. The man continued to listen. Eventually Dave stopped for lack of things to say.

"You know, I never told you my name." He stared at the man.

"Really?"

"Really. And its Eric." The man extended his hand for Dave to shake, but in his inebriated state, all the jock could do was stare at it. After what seemed like twenty minutes, he thrust his own hand out and shook Eric's. The man seemed nice enough to him. "Want to go get a room with me?"

"What?" That was an odd request to be asked of Dave. Especially when he didn't have much clue who he was talking to...or rather at. Instead of replying, he let Eric lead him out of the bar and into the street. A hand took hold of his and pulled him along at a quicker pace than he expected. Dave stumbled over cracks in the sidewalk as he was dragged along. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, now be quiet. We don't want anyone to hear us." Dave thought that was an odd thing as well, but today was just so full of oddness that he let it pass with little thought. He shook his head trying to clear it as he was pulled into what looked like the world's most run-down motel ever. Stained and falling apart, the walls looked like they would barely hold up against a whisper. The large teen looked at each thing carefully as they passed them. A door with a crack running almost the entire way up the by the knob, a wall with more stains on it than a hotdog vendor's apron, something that was either a lamp or a bug catcher. Hard to tell which with the fact there was both light and insect carcasses coming from it.

"What was that?" He shouted, as a low growling sound issued from behind a closed door. Eric turned to face him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to guess it was 4B's dog." Eric didn't even look up to see which door had growled. He took Dave's hand and began tugging him once again. This time he stopped before a door that read 6C on it. He pulled a key from his shirt and stuck it into the lock. Turning it, Eric yanked David inside and literally tossed him to the bed/couch whatever it was. It took Dave's entire upper body catching on the corner of a table to stop him from falling over.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shut your mouth. I don't want you to say a single word. In fact, don't make any noise at all and this will go better for you." Dave's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Before he had the change to think about what was happening, Eric was slapping him hard across the face. He tumbled down to the bed and lay there in shock. _What the hell just happened? This guy seemed so nice in Scandals! _"That's my little cubby. Be quiet and you'll be rewarded. Now...I have some other rules. You will speak when spoken to, and always address me as Master or Lord. Should you open your mouth you will be punished harshly. Do you understand?"

Dave nodded. His mind was getting even more sluggish with whatever had been put in his beer. His head spun with the effort just to keep his face from slacking at this point. The teen desperately wanted to ask what this guy's deal was, but found he couldn't make a noise regardless of the rule or not. All that came out was a gruff wheezing sound.

Eric slapped Dave again harshly, "What did I just say? You don't make any noises!"

The brunette bit back the tears from the stinging red print on his cheek. Almost immediately Kurt popped back into his mind. _Excellent timing brain...think of Hummel while you're drugged and getting the shit beat out of you by some guy you don't know. _Yet, all his mind could do was picture Kurt curled on the floor. His eyes red-rimmed from trying to hold back the frightened tears as Dave himself loomed over him, hand held up poised to strike. _Oh god...this is what he feels like. Scared shitless and completely vulnerable. Why would I do this to him? I feel like shit now! _Dave closed his eyes tightly against what he'd thought was an oncoming slap.

He opened them when he heard chains dragging across the floor. The teen panicked at what was going on, feeling the thick metal bands going around his wrists and pulling back. As his arms were yanked backwards, his legs were restrained against the other end of the bed. Dave panicked even more and struggled against the chains trying to get free.

"Stay put! I won't tell you twice!" Eric slapped Dave across the back of his head, causing it to whip to the side. The brunette teen whimpered low in his throat trying to cope with what was going on. Soon after the man began...Dave blacked out. His body unable to cope with what was going on.

* * *

><p>Pale hazel eyes opened to...nothing. He wasn't sure if it was just dark or if something had happened to his eyes. It was then he noticed the pale light seeping in through a window with a closed curtain, casting shadows across everything in a grey palor. Dave didn't know where he was or what the god-awful bleeping sounds were.<p>

Slowly he sat up, his chest feeling rather restricted with something. The large teen looked down to see wires. In a multitude of colors. His eyes moved to follow the sound hitting his ears. _Infernal beeping! _He saw then what it was, a monitor. A collection of monitors. Each one of them flashing at him in another rainbow-effect.

"H...hey..." He tried to call out, but his voice was raspy, as though it hadn't been used in days. Dave reached around looking for something. His fingers locked around a small plastic cylinder and he pushed the button on the end. A new dinging noise added to the current cacophony, signaling his success at pushing the nurse-call button. It had only taken a few minutes for him to realize he was in a hospital bed, with all the monitors and beeping.

"Mr. Karofsky! You're awake?" The nurse who entered and turned on the lights seemed entirely bewildered to find him awake.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to phone your parents for you? I'm sure their worried sick over you." Dave hadn't been at all concerned with his parents when he'd woken. He was sure they would be fine waiting until later though, so shook his head no. "Is there something you'd like?"

"Water?" His throat was extremely dry and he didn't know why. The nurse rushed off and came back carrying one of those disturbingly pink pitchers. On it was _#402A Karofsky_, which he knew to be what room number he was in. After greedily gulping down half of the pitchur, Dave began second guessing calling his parents and reached for the phone by the bed. He picked it up and stared at it, momentarily forgetting his own home phone number. It came to him and he punched the buttons hard.

"Hello...?" Came the tired voice of his father after what felt like forever.

"Dad...hi..."

"David? Is that you? Oh my god, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?"

"Dad, relax. As far as I know I'm fine. I don't remember much of what happened. Could we...could we not talk about what I do remember over the phone?" Dave was almost positive his father could see his blush over the phone.

"Oh, of course son. I'll be right up. Would you like me to bring your mother?"

"Don't bother her..."

"David, he is not bothering me! I am coming up there with him right this minute." The teen laughed a little, he should have known his mother would be listening in. He said his good-byes and hung up, leaning back in the bed to wait for their arrival. Dave's head was beginning to throb, and he put his hand up to find out if there was a lump. He retracted it almost immediately upon feeling the soft gauze. He must have let out some sound, because the nurse was by his side almost immediately.

"Mr. Karofsky, if you're wondering what that is...someone found you. Laying in an empty field bludgeoned near to death. The doctors worked for a couple hours to fix you up. I'm actually surprised you woke up so soon. They feared you would be comatosed." The nurse patted his hand like she approved of him waking up.

"C-c-comatose?" Dave on the other hand, didn't know what to think. He couldn't remember much after what had happened in that dank room. His head began to spin, and he closed his eyes. "Ugh...is this what a concussion feels like?"

"Most patients describe it like a dull throbbing. Some have bouts of amnesia, so we will be keeping you for a few days to make sure you're all right." She smiled and left the room. The teen sat up in the bed, and looked around. He was hardly surprised to find himself in a sterile two-bed room. Everything was white, cream or chrome. Just like he'd seen every other time he was in Lima General, be it for visits or as a patient. His attention turned to the door and he thought he could make out two...no, three distinct sets of footsteps. _Wait...three?_

The door opened and the last person he expected to see was there. Right smack in the middle of the door way was Kurt Hummel. The shorter teen looked frazzled, which was a state Dave could say he NEVER saw the other in.

"Oh my Gaga! Are you okay?" Kurt was also the first to run over to the bed. Before Dave could put up his arms to defend himself, he felt a pair of thinner arms wrapping around his neck. The large teen swore he could smell honey and vanilla coming from Kurt's skin. It was good. He leaned in to sniff deeper, and at the exact moment the other moved. There was a general gasping noise from his parents as his lips accidentally collided with Kurt's. Dave's blush was crimson within milliseconds as he pulled away.

"Kurt I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...to..."

"Shush! Its fine. Innocent mistake. I was worried, it was all over the news about this serial rapist that was frequenting gay bars...then you go missing and turn up three days later in a field. I'd thought you were dead! Blaine kept calling me silly for even being worried about you."

"Dave...is there something you'd like to tell us?" His mother's voice cut above Kurt's. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"I...um...you see, a few days ago...when I said I was going out. I went to Scandals. Mom...I wanted to tell you, and I was scared that you'd hate m-"

"David Henry Karofsky why would I hate you? You are my child, and no matter what you will always be my child and I, we, will love you. It doesn't matter to us who you chose to spend the rest of your life with. Does it Paul?"

"Nope." Dave looked first at his mother for using his full name in front of Kurt, then at his father who's features showed nothing but love. "Dave, we were so worried about you. It came over the news about a teen who matched your description being found. You're mother and I thought the worst, because they wouldn't release any of the details."

The teen's blush was darkening, how could he have doubted his parents? Of course they would love him no matter what. They had stuck by him during his rebellious phase when he'd threatened to punch his father, and during the whole fiasco the year before with Principal Figgins and Kurt. Kurt...who's arms were still fastened around his neck.

"Are you going to let go?" Kurt instantly pulled back, a blush tinting his own skin. The shorter brunette quickly pulled up a chair and sat. He motioned for Dave's parents to come over. "I didn't say you had to...I just asked if you were going to."

"Dave...are you and he...?" His father's eyebrows moved up in question, leaving only one clear conclusion to the question. The boys' faces flushed a matching shade of scarlet as they realized what he'd meant.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Karofsky..."

"Call me Paul."

"Paul, we aren't dating. I, um, have a boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt's blush finally began to dissipate along with Dave's. Paul and Mary just looked between them. Neither knew exactly what to say now, and were scared to start the conversation back up on an unwanted topic. Paul suddenly stood and excused himself.

"You boys talk. I need to get some air." He left, Mary following shortly behind him. Dave's face turned to meet Kurt's.

"What about Bland..I mean Blaine?"

"Huh? What does he have to do with anything?" Kurt's head tilted adorably to the side. The jock couldn't believe he was even asking this.

"Does he know you're here? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"I highly doubt that now is the time to be worrying over whether he likes that I'm here or not. You were the victim of a hate crime, believe it or not. I think I'm going to worry more about you and less about Bland." He scowled at Dave, who was fighting a case of the giggles. "What is so funny?"

"You...called him...Bland..." The giggles won and Dave was red from laughing so hard. After a few seconds, Kurt started laughing as well. He hadn't noticed using the nickname. He'd barely noticed the contempt in his own voice. The soprano shrugged it off, the laughter still flowing from both of them. He sat on the bed, and leaned against Dave. They sat that way for a while. In a comfortable silence. Kurt's eyes were beginning to close when he realized they hadn't said anything.

"Dave...? How are you feeling? You've been really quiet about it."

"Aside from this dull throbbing in my head, I guess I feel fine. Nothing feels out of the ordinary. That guy...he drugged me. I can't remember much of anything from that night. We danced, or at least, I did..then we were in the street. He took me to a motel..and that's it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Glasz eyes teared up a little, and he turned, trying to hide them from the larger teen. Kurt couldn't imagine going through that. It had been bad enough getting in that tiff with Blaine just outside the door. He knew he should have stayed, should have called a cab for Blaine. Why had he been so stupid? Kurt never ignored gut feelings like that before. If he'd stayed behind, Dave wouldn't be in the hospital right now. He'd be home, safe and happy. The tears that had welled up were now spilling over, sobs wracking the smaller frame.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Dave panicked and reached out to grab him. He pulled the smaller boy as close to his chest as he could, and ran his hands in soothing circles over Kurt's back.

"I...I had this feeling...that I shouldn't have left you alone. But I did, and now look at you. In a hospital bed!" The darker haired boy was at a loss for words. Kurt was crying because he hadn't stayed? That was so...so...adorable. The only word he could think of was adorable. He couldn't believe that Kurt was crying over him. When the last time he'd seen the other, he'd practically been crying because of him.

"Kurt...its okay. I got myself into this mess. I should have been able to get myself out." The taller teen couldn't say that he wasn't happy over Kurt's going to pieces over his own safety, was just something one had to get used to. Once more Dave was surprised as the chestnut haired teen burrowed his face into the other's shoulder. Tears, still falling freely, soaked into the fabric of his hospital gown. It amazed him how much Kurt could cry. He had never seen anyone cry this much. Not even that time his parakeet had died, and Az was there bawling, had he seen this amount of tears.

"Its not okay...if I would have stayed..that guy wouldn't have approached you. I'm so sorry I didn't stay." Kurt nuzzled his face against Dave's shoulder, taking in the earthy smell that came from it. He pressed impossibly closer, wanting to imprint that scent on his memory.

"If you get any closer you'll be under my skin. Literally."

"What? Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't realize...this is so embarrassing." Kurt's face turned a shade of scarlet new to man's face, as the taller boy watched. His tears dried up, but his face was hidden into that shoulder once more.

"I don't mind.." Kurt practically crawled into David's lap, snuggling close. "What are you doing now?"

"Shhh..." He leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Dave's mouth, the teen's eyes going wide at the contact. He couldn't believe what was happening. His only thought was that he must be dreaming. There was no other reason for the boy of his dreams to be sitting in his lap kissing him.

"Um...Blaine..?"

"Let's forget about Blaine for a while." Kurt shifted, now snuggling himself between the other boy's legs, and leaning against his chest. He could admit that having his crush laying like that against him was the best thing he could have possibly imagined, but the fact that the boy was already taken and they were in a hospital completely ruined the effect it would normally have had.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I can't do this now...it just wouldn't be right." Dave pushed the chestnut-haired teen away. Sad blue eyes looked at him. "I don't pretend to know what you're doing, but I just can't. There's just something wrong with you being here, with me, in such an intimate way. You're with Blaine, and I can't let you do something you'll only regret later."

"What about what I think? You never even paused to ask me if I wanted this or not."

"Kurt, please understand. I...I love you, so much it hurts sometimes, but this is just wrong. You can't do this to him." Dave felt like his world was beginning to crumble around him once again. He'd dreamed of this for years, well, not _this_, but something similar. Dave knew that his chances with Kurt were very slim if any, and this was just making his heart break.

"For the love of all things Prada, I dumped him almost immediately after we left Scandal's. When he gets drunk he gets...he gets..." Kurt slowed, his mouth unwilling to form the words that he wanted to say. "He tried to force himself on me in the back of my car. I won't stand for that, from anybody."

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" Now Dave really felt like an ass. He'd been pushing Kurt away when all the boy needed was someone to comfort him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the younger teen and let him cry it out. "You'll be okay, Kurt. He didn't actually do anything."

"I know...but it still hurts my heart that he tried in the first place." Kurt kept his face near Dave's shoulder, he didn't know why the taller boy comforted him so much. Just his sheer presence made the singer feel safer. Maybe it was something in the way Dave didn't treat him like he was made of fine crystal, yet he didn't exactly manhandle the teen anymore either. He curled up beside him, tears drying slowly. "Thanks...for letting me cry it out. I needed that."

"Why did you lie to my dad?"

"What?"

"Earlier, my dad asked if you were my boyfriend, and you told him you had one. You just told me you broke it off with him...you lied to my dad."

"Um..I don't know why I said that...I panicked." Kurt leaned against him. His whole body content to just relax into that solid wall of flesh. It was still oddly comforting. "Do you really love me?"

If Dave had been drinking, he would have choked, "What?"

"You heard what I said."

"I...I...yes." The boy felt the blush that was creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He was one of those rare few who when they blushed, _all _of them turned bright red, not just their face. He knew from the radiating heat that his back and chest were already tinted with that particular hue. "Kurt...I've been in love with you since middle school. The first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel sent just for me."

It was now Kurt's turn to blush from head to toe. He didn't believe what Dave was telling him. In love with him that long..?

"Why didn't you do anything about it? If you had come out in middle school, I'm sure they wouldn't have treated you so bad. And I'd have had someone closer to me to rely on. Maybe we would have gotten together sooner." Dave's mind latched onto that last word. _Sooner_. Kurt had said they would have gotten together...sooner? Did that mean the boy wanted to be with him now? After everything he'd done? Dave couldn't fathom the implications of the other boy's words.

"Are you saying...do you...God this is harder to ask than I thought it would be. Do you like me?"

"Yes..."


End file.
